The Elemental
by DelofDani
Summary: The Ronins struggle with different problems - deciding if they can trust their new friend, Dani, trying to hide their powers from her, fighing Talpa and his minions, and trying to figure out the identity of the new Ronin, who can seem to control the four


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ronin Warrior characters, and nor do I own Gavin DeGraw. If I did, I would keep them both on leashes so they wouldn't run away.

Chapter One

A/N: This is… Really bad, but I have little inspiration and no drive to write. Oh, well.

Usually, breakfast was silent. The boys gobbled the food as fast as possible, especially Kento. Yuli tried to race them, but was really no match. The girls, Mia and Dani, would eat slowly then sit back to watch the guys obliterate the food stores.

In fact, the new girl, Dani, would hardly ever speak. But this morning was different.

"What do you guys think of the Ronin Warriors?" she asked abruptly, looking from one of them to another. The guys, out of uniform and in civilian clothes, miraculously stopped eating and looked up, glancing at one another nervously. They hadn't told Dani who they really were.

"Why do you ask?" Sage asked, sounding calm.

"They saved my life," Dani said softly, looking down. She hoped they wouldn't see through her. "I… Wanted to know what you all thought." Mia glanced at Ryo.

"They're great people, and we owe them a lot," she said guardingly. "But you should avoid them. Don't want to get in their way." A chorus of agreement went up from the boys, except for little Yuli, who said nothing.

Dani nodded, remembering how she had gotten there the week before.

_Breathing heavily and heart pounding, the girl dashed out of the alley and down the road. Her movement caught the attention of hundreds of Talpa's troopers, camping nearby in the empty city._

_She glanced over her shoulder, seeing them chasing her. She quickened her pace and turned down a side street, leading to a dead end._

"_Thunder bolt CUT!" Surprised, the girl spun to see where the cry originated from. Standing between her and the troopers were the Ronin Warriors, their backs to her and the weapons pointing towards the enemy._

_The Ronins leapt into battle, an odd look flashing over the face of the girl before vanishing. _

_The fight became brutal at about two-hundred to one. Finally, when they were all exhausted, the one in the red had to go to Inferno. After that, the combat was over in seconds._

_Then the suited Ronins vanished, leaving Dani alone with the strewn bodies._

_A mere hour later, the guys – Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen – met up with her.  
_

"_Hi," said Cye. "You okay?" Dani glanced at him._

"_Yeah. Fine."_

"_Got a place to crash?"_

"_There are alleys," Dani replied, hardly glancing at him._

"_Wanna come with us?" That was Rowen, poking in._

"_Uh… But… I don't think I'm supposed to go with a bunch of guys by myself," Dani said blankly, trying to sound like a total nimrod. _

"_It's okay," coaxed Kento. "We've got another girl at our place. And a little boy. It's really cool. Just a place to crash. We don't want to leave you on the streets." Dani bit her lip as if deep in thought, then nodded._

"_If you're sure…"_

"_Excellent!" announced Kento. "Come on, we're not far." The guys led her to their small home, introducing themselves on the way. When they arrived, Dani met Mia and Yuli. _

_Yuli followed her around for a bit, asking questions as he showed her the room they were giving to her. Mia got a jacket and went out to buy her new clothes. Dani felt totally relaxed with them, even dropping the idiot act. She joined Cye in a game of chess, quickly whupping his butt._

"_Let me try!" Rowen exclaimed, taking Cye's seat across from her. Everybody had gathered to watch. Dani beat him, too, with no more difficulty. Kento, Ryo, and Mia each took a turn, but Dani beat them all.  
_

_Then it was Sage's turn. He was better, Dani quickly found. She soon lost. _

_The others groaned._

"_Sage," Cye grumbled. "You could at least have let her win! She's a girl, and she's new." He quickly glanced at Dani, who was frowning. "Just kidding."_

Since then, Dani had been living with the strange guys. The five of them seemed to disappear a lot, though Mia would say there were working out, or doing some running, or just wandering around being guys.

Mia didn't think that Dani saw the look in her eye that showed she was lying.


End file.
